


Skyfall

by queen_the_show_must_go_on03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_the_show_must_go_on03/pseuds/queen_the_show_must_go_on03





	1. Chapter 1

On September 6, 1954, 12 Grimmauld Place was located in the Muggle neighborhood of London, and the entire house was protected by Fidelius Charm.   
Since 12 Grimmauld Place is not visible, the nearby Muggle has long been accustomed to No. 11 next to the "ridiculous mistake" on the 13th. This 12 Grimmauld Place is not the fault of Muggle, but the second black in the Wizard Society. The family's ancestral home, and at this time the Black family, gave birth to a little boy, a boy who will make a rain in the Wizard Society, a boy who is glorified for the family.  
The Black family is a noble and oldest family in the Wizard Society, but not as good as the family of the Wizard Society Pure Blood, the Malfoy family.  
The Black family likes to use the constellation as the name of a newborn child, such as Orion, Cygnus, Sirius, Arctiru, Cassiopeia.  
Since the Black family is a Pure Bloodist, many people are close relatives such as Orion and Walburga. Walburga is a cousin of Orion four years apart, but this approach leads to problems such as low fertility and emotional instability in family members. Although they are close relatives, but the Pure Blood family of Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom were married in the early generations, so there are many people in the Pure Society who are related to you in the Wizard Society. Unfortunately, the Weasley family is in Wizard. Society's famous "Pure Blood Traitor".  
Black family motto: always pure, strictly adhered to by family members, to give life to Lord, if the family members do not agree with the bloodline, people who marry Muggle or the ancestry will be removed from the family like Mudblood, genealogy The name will also be burned, for example: Iola Black is married to Mudblood.  
In the 12 Grimmauld Place, a loud baby cries with a sharp scream.  
"Walburga, is a little boy!" Orion Black, who is only 25 years old, said happily with his newborn son.  
"Really! Orion, do you feel it? He has a strong Magic wave! He will be a qualified heir, leading the Black family to follow Lord's footsteps and to be brilliant!" Walburga, 29 Black surprise said.  
"Merlin! Hey! If Lord knows, it will definitely make our Black family much better than Malfoy, damn Malfoy!" Orion said.  
It is said that three months ago, Malfoy recently gave birth to a little boy Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy strongly believes that the superior concept of Pure blood and Pure blood wizards makes Lord very satisfied.  
Lord is Voldemort, the heir to Salazar Slytherin. The original name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. It is a Half Blood Wizard and the most powerful Dark Wizard Wizard ever. He pursues Pure Blood, glory, and most importantly, Power. .  
But he hates his name, because this is his father's name, and thinks that the name makes him the same as ordinary people, so he changed Tom Marvolo Riddle to I am Lord Voldemort.  
Because three years ago, Walburga's younger brother, Cygnus Black, who was only 18 years old, immediately married Hogwarts and married Druella Black, who also graduated from Hogwarts, and gave birth to the eldest daughter Bellatrix Black. The second female Andromeda Black, in the Pure Blood aristocrats like the Black family, has so many girls that it is difficult to make the family glorious, but the Malfoy family is actually a boy, which has attracted little dissatisfaction from the Black family.  
The 53-year-old Orion's father, Arcturus Black, the 40-year-old Orion's mother, Melanie Black, and the 52-year-old Walburga's father, Pollux Black, and the 50-year-old Walburga mother, Irma Black. They all felt happy for this newly born boy, and after a long time, the boy's grandfather, grandmother, grandfather and grandmother decided the name of the little boy, the only family of the Black family, Leopard, Camelopardalolis, Phineas Black.  
At this time, the brand name of the Black family appeared a new and shining name Camelopardalolis·Phineas·Black.  
Now, at the age of 21, Cygnus brings his wife Druella, three-year-old Bellatrix, one-year-old Andromeda and the 24-year-old Alphard Black to use Diagon Alley to the 12 Grimmauld Place lobby.  
"My dear sister congratulates you on giving birth to a little boy. In order to celebrate his birth, Druella and I specifically ordered Dimen Alley's Twilfiff And Tattings to order a pair of silky baby clothes for my nephew." Cygnus proud Said with a raised head.  
"Haha, then I want to thank you, Cygnus cousin," Orion said, holding Camelopardalolis.  
"It doesn't matter if you are so polite, Orion, brother, right, my name, is my nephew?" Cygnus smiled.  
"Camelopardalolis, his name is Camelopardalolis·Phineas·Black." Walburga looked at Camelopardalolis to express his mother's eyes. He was the first child of her and Orion, the glory and hope of the Black family.  
"Walburga sister, Orion cousin congratulations on the birth of your child, this is his birth gift to Camelopardalolis," Alphard said.  
“Thank you.” Orion said that Alphard gave the birth gift to Camelopardalolis.  
"Sister, this is yours," Alphard said.  
"Hey! Thank you Alphard." Walburga kissed Alphard's cheek.  
"Bellatrix, Andromeda, you two remember Camelopardalolis. He is the heir to the Black family. It is our glory. When he enters Hogwarts and Death Eaters in the future, you must first be loyal to the great Lord, followed by Camelopardalolis." Cygnus lives in Bellatrix and Andromeda said.  
"Father, we know." Bellatrix and Andromeda said in unison.  
“Good,” Cygnus said.  
Orion looked at the clock in the hall and said, "Kreacher, prepare some milk, give us Camelopardalolis."  
Suddenly there was a monster in the hall, except that his waist had a dirty rag. The whole body is almost naked. The skin seems to be actually several times more than what his body actually needs. His head is bare, and two large ears like bats have a lot of white hair. The eyes are congested, gray, and the nose is very big. Like a pig's nose. The hoarse voice like a bullfrog said: "Kreacher immediately took the milk to the young Camelopardalolis!"  
These are not monsters, but House-elf, they are a low-level race that must be served for generations, all ancient and rich. The slaves of the Wizard family, who bear all the housework, are bound by the master, and cannot simply be orders against the master. If they defy, they must punish themselves.  
......................................................  
A magical pen in Hogwarts has written a name on a large parchment.  
The head of Hogwarts, the 72-year-old Albus·Percival·Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, just remembered the name on the book. “The new members of the Camelopardalolis·Black? Black family, it seems that the Wizard Society wants It’s changing.”


	2. Chapter 2

After half a month, through the channels of Knights of Walpurgis’ later Death Eaters, I knew the good news of the Black family and the Malfoy family, so Voldemort summoned all the Death Eaters before Riddle.  
At this time, Riddle Manor, the usual environment is dim, and today it is rare to have a magnificent hall.  
Sacred Twenty-Eight, Abbot, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Crouch, Fawley, Flint, Greengrass, Lestrange, Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Rosier, The Rowle family, the Selwyn family, the Shacklebolt family, the Shafiq family, the Slughorn family, the Travers family, and the Yaxley family.  
However, the "Pure Blood Traitor" of the Gaunt family, the Longbottom family, the Ollivander family, the Prewett family, and the Weasley family did not attend.  
The shadows of the clothes are mixed, and the huge crystal chandeliers at the top of the hall are lit by candlelight, burning a group of gorgeous.  
"Abraxas, my good friend, we haven't seen you for a long time," Orion said.  
"Hey~ It turned out to be Orion. Congratulations to the Black family who gave birth to a little boy," Abraxas Malfoy said.  
“Thank you for Abraxas, but it’s a pity that my wife died of dystocia,” Orion said.  
"This is a destiny, but she is still young," Abraxas said.  
"Sorry, Abraxas, I forgot to introduce this to my son Camelopardalolis Black, the future heir to the Black family." Orion took a group of Black families to Abraxas, then from the hands of Walburga, holding Camelopardalolis.  
"It's a cute little boy," Abraxas said as Camelopardalolis said.  
At this time, the appearance of Camelopardalolis is already chubby, like cotton candy, soft, silky eyebrows, nose and thin lips, you can know that in the future will attract thousands of girls.   
"Abraxas, don't you introduce your son?" Orion said as he looked at the baby in Abraxas's hand.  
"Lucius Malfoy." Abraxas briefly introduced his son.  
"Lord is here." Cygnus said quietly to Orion and Abraxas.  
"Sorry. Suddenly something is late, my loyal Knights of Walpurgis." A low-pitched voice like a cello was introduced into the hall at the gate of Riddle Manor. All Knights of Walpurgis kneel down and are inconvenient to kneel down. The lady went to the court to see the king's etiquette.  
“Lord!” Knights of Walpurgis said excitedly.  
Orion and Abraxas kissed Voldemort's robes.  
With a black broken hair, like a ruby-like crimson eye, with a pale pale Voldemort, it is in no doubt inherited the handsome appearance of his Muggle father Tom, but he hates this appearance.  
"I am both loyal to my Knights of Walpurgis." Voldemort said slowly.  
"Lord."  
"From the moment I came in, it seemed to be a strong magic core on Dumbledore, telling me who it is," Voldemort said.  
"The great Lord, my son Camelopardalolis Black, was born with this powerful magic core," Orion said.  
"Is it? The name Camelopardalolis is the deer leopard. I said nothing wrong?" Voldemort's eyes showed a slight tenderness, but soon he returned to a cold-blooded look.  
"Yes," Orion said.  
"Yes, I will be on his birthday five years later and personally brand The Dark Mark for him," Voldemort said.  
"Thanks to Lord's gift, the Black family will always offer the deepest loyalty!" All members of the Black family immediately kissed the carpet.  
All Knights of Walpurgis were amazed at what happened tonight. The Dark Mark is only the most advanced, and it is their glory. They all think that Camelopardalolis·Black, a newly born boy, is very important to Lord. I must be sure to please the Black family, but only Abraxas is thinking about things thoughtfully.  
But immediately gave down the family's loyalty, Voldemort was very satisfied with the situation at hand, the good-looking thin lips hooked out the arrogant arc, confident and arrogant, "I accept your loyalty, as long as you follow along, my Lord Voldemort will Will bring you the glory of Pure Blood!"  
Voldemort thought at this time: "He is my soul mate." He recalled that he met a mysterious man six months ago, this mysterious person does not harm him, not afraid of him. This mysterious man just said: "Your soul mate is your loyal family of Knights of Walpurgis, will be born in 1954." After that, it disappeared.  
Voldemort was originally uninterested in this mysterious man, but this mysterious man said his soul mate. He couldn't think that he would have another half. When he first saw Camelopardalolis, his magic suddenly became a red one. The lines go to Camelopardalolis, and the magic of Camelopardalolis becomes a white line that entangles each other.  
And all Knights of Walpurgis are head down and can't see the scene.  
Voldemort's heart caused a feeling that the feeling was possession. He wanted to own the boy, but he couldn't. He became more violent than his own because of his own soul problem.  
"Arcturus..." Voldemort said.  
"Lord."  
Really, when Voldemort hadn't discovered it, Arcturus was only forty-four. He didn't believe in the Half Blood that just graduated from Hogwarts, and the squeaky boy would lead the Slytherin and Pure Blood families. Glory on the top.  
But he was wrong, Voldemort, the man's endless pursuit of more powerful desires. The desire to conquer the Wizard Society, the rejection of the Muggle, and the noble and ruthless policies, the infectious skills of the students during the student period, so that their Black family and other Pure Blood families immediately followed their great Lord Voldemort In the footsteps, to pursue Pure Blood superiorism, crazy to use Dark Magic.  
He decided to ask the Black family to follow Lord Voldemort, who will lead the Slytherin and Pure Blood families to glory, and be proud of their glory!  
"Right, Arcturus, Pollux, your parents' sister, Cesrella Black, seems to have married a "Pure Blood Traitor" Septimus Weasley and gave birth to two boys, but the eldest son seems to have died at birth, and another one is called Authur·Weasley, right.”  
“Lord, we have never admitted that this person is a member of our family, she is Traitor.” Arcturus said with sullenness, Cesrella... his sister is a humiliation of their Black family.  
"Yes? I hope you are not "Pure Blood Traitor"."  
"That is of course! Lord!"


	3. Chapter 3

Time flies. In five years, Camelopardalolis is already a tender, white, fat, intelligent, with black Broken hair, black slate-like big eyes, eyes wrapped with a little naughty, a little pure, pretty nose and thin lips, wearing a precious white long shirt, black shorts just five-year-old gentleman.  
Today is the birthday of Camelopardalolis on September 6, 1959, and it is also the day Voldemort personally branded The Dark Mark for him. So the Black family attaches great importance to the coming of this day.  
And one day five months ago, Walburga was pregnant and made Camelopardalolis very happy.  
At the time of 12 Grimmauld Place, Camelopardalolis' separate room, there was a hair with golden over-shoulders, gray eyes, pale face, wearing a pure white suit, obviously not a child of the Black family, small trousers, this small Boy possession is a unique feature of the Malfoy family, he is Lucius Malfoy, the heir to the Malfoy family.  
Lucius said to a small group of big green beds, using the Malfoy family's unique aria: "Dear Cam, I have to get up at nine o'clock."  
"..."  
Unresponsive and tender child The sound dragged a long aria, the arrogance of the nobility has not yet formed, and now people are listening, just feel a little cute.  
"Hey! Cam wakes up! Wake up!" Lucius patted the bed of Camelopardalolis.  
It seems that Lucius’s battle is hard to be a soft battle.  
"Hey? Lucius?" The bed showed a little boy's head, black broken hair, black slate-like big eyes, a little confused in the eyes, he is Camelopardalolis.  
"You should call my brother," Lucius said.  
"But you were born in the same year as me," Camelopardalolis said.  
"Being a few months older," Lucius said as Camelopardalolis said.  
"...okay! Lucius brother." Camelopardalolis said helplessly.  
“Good,” Lucius said with a smile.  
"Hey...Wingardium Leciosa." Camelopardalolis used a spell to fly a valuable white long shirt and black shorts at the end of the bed to his side.  
"Merlin! Cam your floating charm is still so good!" Lucius said with amazement.  
"Yes? But I hope I can use the Silent Mantra, which will be better than now." Camelopardalolis frowned.  
"Camelopardalolis, you are already good, you don't have to force yourself, and don't frown," Lucius said.

"Well, since Lucius brother, you said so," Camelopardalolis said.  
"Right, Cam wishes you a happy birthday." Lucius gave the gift to Camelopardalolis.  
"Thank you Lucius brother... this is thanks to the kiss." Camelopardalolis said a kiss at Lucius's face.  
"Amount... No... You are welcome, you open the gift and see, my father and I bought it at Wiseacre"s Wizarding Equipment. Lucius blushes.  
"Okay."  
"Camelopardalolis after opening the gift:" Yes Telescope, Moon Chart, Star Chart and Globe Of The Moon. "  
I know that you like things about astronomy, so I bought it for you as a birthday present." Lucius said.  
"Cam, Lord is here, he told you to go to the hall." "The seven-year-old Bellatrix said from the door of Camelopardalolis' room.  
"Know it! Bellatrix sister! Brother Lucius, let's go out. "Camelopardalolis said.  
"Cam, you have been Knights of Walpurgis today. Lord personally branded The Dark Mark...” Lucius said. “I don’t want you to be Knights of Walpurgis, I don’t want your body to leave an ugly mark. "But this sentence is not said in his heart.  
"...Lucius brother, I am the heir to the Black family. "It means that Camelopardalolis has to become Knights of Walpurgis, he is willing to become Knights of Walpurgis, for the glory of the Black family.  
"Cam?" "Bellatrix's voice came from the door.  
"I'm sorry, Bellatrix's sister, getting clothes late, but fortunately with the help of Lucius brother, I want to wait for the lady, I am very sorry. Said Camelopardalolis.  
"The original Lucius is here, long time no see. Bellatrix saw Lucius.  
"Yes, Bellatrix, it's been a long time no see." Lucius raised his eyebrow.  
"Okay, we have to go down as soon as possible, and the Dark Lord is waiting for us." Camelopardalolis said to Bellatrix and Lucius.  
......................................................  
12 Grimmauld Place,  
"Lord. Camelopardalolis and Lucius kissed each other in Voldemort's black gilt robes, just like their father Orion and Abraxas five years ago.  
"Lucius, you first step back." Voldemort said to Lucius.  
"Know." Lucius returned to Abraxas and lowered his head.  
"Abraxas, come over." Voldemort said.  
"Lord? "Abraxas came to Voldemort with a little doubt.  
"I want you to be the godfather of Camelopardalolis, Orion, are you ok? Voldemort said.  
"Of course there is no problem!" It is our pleasure! "  
"Yes." "  
Just swear in front of me, come over with Unbreakable Vow, Orion, I will witness Abraxas Malfoy become his godfather of Camelopardalolis Black." Voldemort said.  
"Abraxas Malfoy, are you willing to protect him when my son, Orion Black's son, Camelopardalolis Black, is in danger? Let him not be hurt.  
""I will. "The  
first red flame with a heavy magic wand squirts, wrapped around the hands of Orion and Abraxas.  
"When all members of my family are unfortunately dead, will you be a godfather? When he is the son to take care of him? Protect him?  
""I will. "The  
second red flame is heavy and the magic wand spurts out.  
"If he fails when he completes Lord's will, would you be willing to carry out what Lord told him to do?"  
""I will. "The  
third red flame of the heavy magic wand spouted.  
Then it disappeared, leaving traces on the skin of Orion and Abraxas.  
"Camelopardalolis. Voldemort looked at Camelopardalolis.  
"Lord. "  
Do you know what day is today?" Voldemort said.  
"Know, it is the glory of Slytherin's glory, and proud of Slytherin pride." Said Camelopardalolis.  
"The answer is good." Voldemort smiled.  
Orion they were very worried that Camelopardalolis' answer was wrong, but fortunately Voldemort said with a smile, they were relieved.  
But...  
"Unfortunately, you still owe two sentences." Voldemort said.  
The people of the Black family immediately became nervous.  
Camelopardalolis thought for a long time and couldn't think of it, then turned to Voldemort: "Sorry Lord, I can't think of it."  
""Really? It doesn't matter, let me tell you that today is your birthday and I personally branded the birthday gift of The Dark Mark, Camelopardalolis, happy birthday. Voldemort said softly at Camelopardalolis.  
"Thanks to Lord's gift, the Black family will always offer the deepest loyalty!" "Camelopardalolis wants to kiss the carpet immediately, but is held in the arms of Voldemort.  
All Knights of Walpurgis are surprised. First: the usual cold-blooded Lord looks at Camelopardalolis with gentle eyes, and second: Lord actually Holding Camelopardalolis, third: Lord actually and Camelopardalolis said happy birthday, Merlin! What happened?  
All members of the Black family, except for Andromeda, who is only six years old, and Narcissa, four years old, are excited and proud. Eyes, watching Voldemort and Camelopardalolis.  
Narcissa is the third daughter of Cygnus and Druella, the sister of Bellatrix and Andromeda, who likes to play with Camelopardalolis, and Camelopardalolis also likes such a lovely Narcissa.  
In addition to the surprised look of Knights of Walpurgis, The Black family's excited, proud eyes, only Malfoy's two fathers and sons look different, Abraxas frowned, looked at Voldemort and Camelopardalolis with little pain, and Lucius looked at them with black.  
"Lord? Oh! Sorry, Lord, I am dying. "Camelopardalolis said.  
"Don't be a little guy, I have to personally brand The Dark Mark for you now, the process may be a little bit painful, are you ready?" Voldemort said.  
Camelopardalolis watched his father Orion and his mother Walburga and the pride of his loved ones, then watched Abraxas and Lucius smile at them and moved their mouths.  
Abraxas and Lucius squinted: "Abraxas Uncle, Lucius brother, nothing, everything will be fine.  
"Camelopardalolis then a  
coma."Lord, Cam him ... "Walburga worry just unconscious Camelopardalolis, then lived said  
Voldemort."He just fainted, and soon will be fine. Voldemort said.  
Voldemort looked at Camelopardalolis' left hand, The Dark Mark, and smiled with satisfaction. He watched Camelopardalolis' left arm branded The Dark Mark, a slap in the head, and spit out a tongue that was actually a big snake. The Dark Mark on the far side looks like a bright red tattoo.


	4. Chapter 4

Time will always disappear without knowing it, it will soon be August 25, 1965. On  
November 3 of that year, Camelopardalolis' brother was born, he The name is Sirius·Orion·Black III. It is six years old this year. It is the third name of the Black family called Sirius.  
Four years ago, the second brother of Camelopardalolis was born. His name is Regulus·Arcturus·Black. Four years old.  
Camelopardalolis likes his two younger brothers very much, and Sirius and Regulus also like this amiable brother. Because Orion and Walburga rarely ignore them because of the work of Knights of Walpurgis, they are very close to Camelopardalolis, and Camelopardalolis is them. Paul's father, is a small attendant Camelopardalolis  
In two years, Bellatrix she entered Hogwarts, and divided into Slytherin, and is a year long class, Black became the fifth generation of the family first entered Hogwarts.  
A year ago, Andromeda also entered Hogwarts, and divided into Slytherin,and is a year long class, became Black The fifth generation of the family entered the Hogwarts, and the Bellatrix was the second-grade governor.  
On September 1 this year, Camelopardalolis and Lucius entered Hogwarts.  
Today, both of them received the Hogwarts enrolled by the owl. .recorded notice Camelopardalolis after seeing the owl, a piece of paper to write: "Professor Minerva · McGonagall, Hogwarts is my honor to enter Camelopardalolis · Black's. "When I finished writing, I took a piece of dried meat to the owl, and the owl gimmick. It seemed to be a bit confusing. Camelopardalolis saw the owl, and smiled and said: "It is reward, thank you." "The  
owl seems to understand something, and then took the meat and the letter and flew away.  
"Brother, what is it?" Regulus looked at the figure of the owl and the letter on the hands of Camelopardalolis, curiously said.  
"It is a letter!" Brother, take a quick look! Sirius said aloud.  
"Don't worry Sirius, where did your etiquette go?" Camelopardalolis said with a smile.  
"Sorry brother."Camelopardalolis opened the letter, looked at the contents:"  
Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry  
to London's Muggle neighborhood, 12 Grimmauld Place on the third floor of the room Camelopardalolis · Black Mr.  
President: President (International Federation of Magic Albus · Dumbledore, Wizard Association President, Merlin Jazz First Class Magician)  
Dear Mr. Black:  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been approved to attend Hogwarts. Enclosed is a list of required books and equipment.  
The semester is scheduled to begin on September 1. We will wait for your owl to bring your reply before August 31st.  
Vice-President (female)  
Minerva·McGonagall is on the  
second page of the  
first-year freshman needs:  
[uniform]  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. A plain-faced pointed hat worn during the day (black)  
3\. A pair of protective gloves (fire dragon skin or similar materials)  
4\. A winter cloak (black, silver buckle)  
Please note: All students are required clothing embroidered name tag  
[textbooks]  
All students are required to prepare the following  
books: "The Standard Book Of Spells (  
A History Of Magic, By Bathilda·Bagshot  
Magical Theory, By Adalbert·Waffling  
A Beginner"s Guide To Transfiguration, By Emeric·Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs And Fungi, By Phyllida·Spore  
Magical Drafts And Potions,  
By Arsenius·Jigger  
"Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them", By Newt·Scamander  
"The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self-Protection", By Quentin·Trimble  
[Other Equipment]  
A wand with  
a scorpion (tin Tanning, standard size 2)  
A set of glass or crystal vials  
A telescope  
A brass balance  
student can carry an owl or a cat or a cockroach.  
Special attention is drawn to the parents.  
First-year freshmen are not allowed. Bring your own broomstick."  
After reading Camelopardalolis, he said to Sirius and Regulus: "This letter was sent by Hogwarts. My brother has to go to Hogwarts to study, and he will come back during the holidays."  
"It means that my brother, like the Bellatrix cousin and the Andromeda cousin, will come back during the holidays!" Sirius dragged Camelopardalolis' hand.  
"Yes."  
"I don't want! I don't want to be separated from my brother!" Regulus said cryingly.  
"Regulus don't cry, my brother doesn't come back later, just in another place, we will meet soon."  
"Brother! You promise us to write to us every month! Don't forget!" Sirius red eyes Like a white bunny.  
"Of course!" Camelopardalolis kissed Sirius and Regulus's cheek.  
........................................................................  
Camelopardalolis took the letter and looked at Orion and Walburga.  
After reading Walburga, he said with emotion: "I don't think it was time for Camelopardalolis to enter Hogwarts. Time is really fast."looked at  
Orion Camelopardalolis and said helplessly: "Cam is sorry, the recent work of Knights of Walpurgis is busy and may require you. The godfather takes you to buy uniforms, supplies, textbooks and magic wand, is there no problem?”  
Camelopardalolis was a little bit stunned, but immediately returned to his original mood. “Of course there is no problem, father and mother are working hard for Lord and the glory of the Black family.”  
"That would be great," Walburga said.  
"Cam, we are here." Lucius and Abraxas came to the hall of 12 Grimmauld Place from Malfoy Manor through the Floo Network.  
"Godfather, Lucius, long time no see," Camelopardalolis said.  
"Cam, your little followers." Lucius looked at the scene behind Camelopardalolis without Sirius and Regulus, and said to Camelopardalolis.  
"Lucius, they are my brother," Camelopardalolis said.  
"..."  
What's the matter"Lucius, do you want to copy Malfoy's house rules 100 times?" Abraxas said, using a rode that Malfoy passed down from generation to generation, touched Lucius's shoulder.  
"Sorry for my father," Lucius said.  
"It's not early, let's go to Diagon Alley, go to Diagon Alley with Floo Powder and Floo Network, I don't think I need to introduce how to use it, Lucius you go first, the second is me, the third is Camelopardalolis, Lucius remembers clearly Place, I don't want you to go wrong elsewhere," Abraxas said.  
"... Father..." Lucius said helplessly.  
But then Lucius stood in the fireplace and said "Diagon Alley.", then sprinkled the green Floo Powder, and after the flame appeared, transferred Lucius to Diagon Alley.  
"Godfather..."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I have always used Apparate to go to Diagon Alley and other places. I didn't use Floo Powder and Floo Network to go to different places, so... I don't know how to use it..." Camelopardalolis said blushing.  
"Then you catch my hand, walk into the fireplace, and then spill the green Floo Powder, just remember the articulate, go to the right door, clamp your elbows, close your eyes, don't sit still, don't panic, get ready right?  
""ready, Diagon Alley! "Camelopardalolis said.  
The figure of the two disappeared after following the flame.


	5. Chapter 5

At this point, two small figures appeared behind the sofa.  
Camelopardalolis, Abraxas, disappeared after following the flame.  
At this point, two small figures appeared behind the sofa.  
“Is Sirius seeing it?” Regulus said.  
"I saw that my brother and Uncle Abraxas dragged their hands," Sirius said.  
"It’s only that we can drag our brother’s hand,” Regulus said.  
"Regulus, we must protect our brother!" Sirius said.  
"Know it! We want to be my brother's flower ambassador!"  
......................................................  
Diagon Alley,  
at this time Lucius's face is black, frowning Dissatisfied with Abraxas dragging the hands of Camelopardalolis.  
"Well, we have to buy books, school uniforms, appliances. What do you want to buy Cam?" Abraxas said.  
"Godfather, I want to go to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions," Camelopardalolis said.  
“Well, let's go first.”  
Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions is a store on the north side of Diagon Alley. Hogwarts students can purchase school uniforms from here.  
"Cam, Lucius is not as good as I bought Fulourish And Blotts books and Wiseacre"s Wizarding Equipment to buy Cauldron, Crystal Phials, Telescope, Brass Scales, then I went to Magical Menagerie and finally to Ollivanders Wand Shop. "  
Godfather, you don't need to buy Telescope for me." Said Camelopardalolis.  
"Why? "  
Because I want to bring the Telescope, Moon Chart, Star Chart and Globe Of The Moon that Lucius gave me to Hogwarts to study astronomy." Said Camelopardalolis.  
"What a stupid thing!" Lucius said proudly to Camelopardalolis.  
"Can't you?" "  
" OK.  
"......................................................"  
Hello madam, we are ordering uniforms, peaked cap, protective gloves, and winter cloak, trouble Madame, please ask all the costumes to be adorned with name signs. My name is Camelopardalolis·Black. Said Camelopardalolis.  
"Like him, Lucius Malfoy. Lucius said.  
"It turned out to be a child of Black and Malfoy." Ok, let's take a look at the body! What kind of materials do you use? "Madam Malkin said.  
Camelopardalolis nodded. "The advanced one is fine. Every clothes comes together. Please help us with it, ok?"  
"Madam Malkin nodded:" Yes! Please stand on the stool. After finishing the ruler in his hand, the ruler couldn’t wait to move up the Camelopardalolis.  
This famous erotic ruler was repeated five times in the chest of Camelopardalolis, the hips were counted nine times, and I wanted to continue eating the tofu. At the time, the  
ruler was caught by Madam Malkin: "Sorry, Camelopardalolis, you know, it can't control yourself when you see cute kids. "It  
doesn't matter, this ruler is less interesting." Camelopardalolis said.  
Lucius smiled and tried to suppress the urge to smash the damn broken ruler: "What doesn't matter!" What is fun! It’s true from small to big! What if I don't see you here!  
"....................................................................................  
after half an  
hour,"was completed. Do you want to take it yourself or ask the owl to send it home. Said Madam Malkin.  
"Please send Malfoy Manor and 12 Grimmauld Place separately. Lucius said.  
"Okay. "Madam Malkin Camelopardalolis said.  
....................................................................................  
At Abraxas and Lucius said Magical Menagerie, waiting to Abraxas.  
Five Minutes later, "Sorry to wait for you, we will go to Magical Menagerie now. ”Abraxas said.  
Magical Menagerie，It is a shop on the south side of Diagon Alley.It was very crowded and the walls were densely covered with cages. Various animals are sold here: poisonous orange snails, large turtles with jewels on the shell, smart black mice with shiny water, owls, raven, cats of various colors, fat balls, deformed rabbits, etc.  
"Cam what animal do you want? The godfather gives it to you," Abraxas said.  
"Godfather, it doesn't seem to be very good," Camelopardalolis said.  
"What's the relationship, for you to enter Hogwarts." Abraxas said.  
"But does he need Lucius?" Camelopardalolis said.  
"I have bought a ferrets a few days ago, so I can send a letter," Lucius said.  
"My family has a big eagle called Abner. He can send me a letter and send a letter, so I don't need to buy a bird, so I want a black cat." Camelopardalolis thought about it.  
"Or we buy black cats," Abraxas said.  
After Camelopardalolis bought a black cat, he named him Alston, meaning a noble person.  
The Ollivanders Wand Shop, located on the south side of Diagon Alley in London, is a magic wand store run by the Ollivanders family. The owner of the store is the older family member Garrick Ollivanders, often referred to as Mr. Ollivanders. Mr. Ollivanders has been the owner since the 1930s and remembers every magic wand he sold. The Ollivanders family is recognized as the best magic wand producer in the UK and is also among the best in Europe. The Ollivanders family began operating the magic wand business from 382 BC.  
Although there are other magic wand producers in the UK, most Brits still buy magic wands from Ollivanders, including almost all freshmen who are about to enter Hogwarts.  
However, due to the long history, the ruin of the Ollivanders Wand Shop almost deterred Camelopardalolis.  
The signboard on the door has faded and hangs in a crumbling manner, which reads: Ollvanders: Made a fine magic wand from 382 BC.  
Walking into the store, the thousands of cartons that almost piled up to the ceiling made this shop, which was not so large, even smaller.  
"Come on? Little Black and Little Malfoy, Merlin! Very powerful magic!" Ollivanders looked at Camelopardalolis.  
Lucius watched Ollivanders keep watching Camelopardalolis and said, "Mr. We are going to pick magic wand, not to watch us!"  
"Oh! Sorry! Who do you want first?" Ollivanders said.  
"I will, Mr. Ollivanders," Camelopardalolis said.  
“Well, is it left or right?” Ollivanders said.  
"Left hand." Ollvanders took out a ruler to measure the size of Camelopardalolis, from shoulder to fingertip, then from wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit.  
He said with a side: "Every Ollivanders wand has super magical material, which is the essence of it, Mr.Black. We use a certain part of the magic creature to make it, every Ollivanders wand is Unique, you know, Mr. Black, not only the wizard is choosing the wand, but the wand is also choosing the right one for him.”  
Ollivanders did not know when to let go of the ruler and walked to the front of the wand box piled up like a wall. The tape measure automatically continues to help him measure the size.  
"Okay," Ollivanders said. "Mr. Black, give it a try, seven inches long, made of eucalyptus and snake nerves, very flexible."  
Camelopardalolis took it and waved it, a small cluster of flames at the tip of the rod. combustion.  
"It doesn't seem to be this." Ollivanders muttered, took the wand and put it back in the box, and pulled out another wand. "Seventeen inches long, the nerves of birch and dragon, a powerful combination."  
Camelopardalolis waved twice. A tornado swept the Ollivanders Wand Shop, and the ruined store was even more horrible.  
"It seems to be a discerning guest." Ollivanders said, his hand trembled slightly, his eyes shining with excitement.  
"Try again, fifteen inches long, pine stick body, Meiwa's hair as a stick heart, Mr.Black, which stands for sturdy."  
"Hey!" The water attacked the Ollivanders Wand Shop.  
"It seems not to be this root, come, the tail feather of lacquer wood and phoenix."  
........................................................................  
"No, um, It doesn't matter, Ginkgo..."  
........................................................................  
"Well, I think it must be this one," Ollivanders proudly Holding a wand, "Mr. Black, from the moment you walked in, I felt it was shaking. What a perfect and powerful combination, seventeen inches long, birch, dragon nerve, the strangest, with a phoenix The tail feathers are soft and flexible. The other tail feather of the phoenix is in You-Know-Who's wand. In addition to the mysterious elderberry, white birch is the oldest tree in the forest. In the ceremony, white birch is widely used for cleaning. The white birch shoots are used to drive away evil spirits. At the country ceremony, the birch sticks are also used to drive away the ancient dead souls. At the same time, they have sacred and beautiful temperament, dragon nerves, powerful energy, easier to learn spells, but also more Easy to serve other owners, able to learn the most diverse , The choice of the owner is more picky. ""  
Mr. Ollivanders, but apart from why I feel it is my branch wand, a magic wand and I have another resonance. "Camelopardalolis Ollivanders to pick up his wand waved what appeared One dragon and one phoenix came out from the wand and said later.  
"What! It's a miracle! Let me find it!" After  
three minutes,  
"I found it! Haha! Try it! This is seven inches long, hawthorn, snake demon." Ollivanders said.  
"Snake demon?" Lucius said in doubt.  
"The snake demon horn is the stick of Salazar Slytherin's wand, but why, the snake demon has been annihilated as early as a thousand years ago," Abraxas said.  
"Snake Slytherin's Snake Wand in the Wand of the Wand! Merlin!"  
"The serpent's horn in the stick of Salazar Slytherin's wand and the snake demon in the wand of the Mr.Black's hand are the same snake demon. .  
""Merlin! that Slytherin! "Lucius said, surprised.  
"How much Galleon?"  
"14Galleon, Mr. Black."  
Lucius found a wand, eighteen inches long, coffin, dragon nerve, the handle of this wand is a dragon is very suitable for Lucius.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, September 1st, Platform 93⁄4, "Go to Hogwarts and you have to be careful. Your two cousins, Bellatrix, will take care of you." Orion stroked the head of Camelopardalolis, a rare father like a nervous son said. .  
"There are some cookies here, sharing with your two cousins, Lucius, do you know?" Walburga said.  
"Know the father, mother." Camelopardalolis said.  
"Hey, I don't think Cam is so big now. I remember that you were born so small, but your magic is very powerful." Orion recalled Camelopardalolis just born.  
"...Daddy."  
In fact, Orion is just a father, but before his father was Knights of Walpurgis, loyal to Voldemort, followed by the owner of the Black family, and finally the father of Camelopardalolis, Sirius and Regulus.  
"Uncle Orion, Walburga is good to you," Lucius said.  
"Lucius, my son is bothering you to take care of it," Walburga said.  
"Reassured, I will take care of him." Lucius smiled.  
"Aunt, it should be our cousins who take care of Cam." Bellatrix said.  
"Camelopardalolis remembers to prep their homework. As the heir to the Black family, you must work hard. Walburga smiled softly.  
"I understand, mother. I will be an excellent Black. In the future, I will definitely follow Lord and lead the family to glory! "Camelopardalolis said respectfully and firmly.  
Orion smiled gratifiedly, reaching out and gently touching the hair of Camelopardalolis: "I know you have always been very sensible, dear Camelopardalolis. But this will not make you alone, the Black family will always be your backing. "  
Brother, we will help you too." Sirius expressed his decision with the.  
childish voice Camelopardalolis listened directly to messing up Sirius's hair.  
"To the father, Lord him..." Camelopardalolis said with some doubts..  
"Lord, his emotions" There has been some instability recently. Orion said for a moment of silence.  
"Lord..." Camelopardalolis touched The Dark Mark on his left arm and whispered.  
Lucius bit his lip and looked at Camelopardalolis, thinking: "Cam seems to value Lord very much, damn, why?" There will be two journeys to bite gold. "At  
this time, Hogwarts Express made a sound.  
"Time is up, get on the bus!" Orion said.  
"Father, mother. "Camelopardalolis looks back at Orion, Walburga.Hey  
"? "  
I will miss them." "Camelopardalolis enters the carriage when he says.  
"Me too, Son. Orion, Walburga said softly.  
Looking at Hogwarts Express, disappeared without a trace, turned back to the cold and ruthless, and returned to 12 Grimmauld Place through the door key.?  
"Bellatrix cousin, are you Slytherin this year" The third grade chief? Said Camelopardalolis.  
"Of course, what happened?" Andromeda said with a cookie.  
"I talked to Cam yesterday who was the first-year chief, and I decided to let Cam be the chief." Lucius said.  
"I remember that your father was entering the Hogwarts as if he were in the first to seventh grades. "Bellatrix said.  
"Although this is the case, since the birth of Cam, your black family has been deeply loved by Lord, so I think it is best to be the first-year chief by Cam. Lucius said.  
"I believe that other nobles agree that I am the first-year chief. Said Camelopardalolis.  
"It is indeed, Cam you are the great red person around Lord, they will definitely make you the chief." Said Bellatrix.  
"Buckle. The  
sudden sound interrupted the conversation in the carriage, and then a sound that sounded calm and sounded outside the door: "Sorry, Slytherin's fourth-grade governor patrols. "The  
door was pulled from the inside.  
"Hello, Bellatrix, Andromeda. A short, strong, expressionless boy said.  
"Hey, Rdolphus, it turned out that you are responsible for patrolling this year." "Bellatrix said.  
"Yes, I don't think the original Malfoy is there, and this must be the big red man Camelopardalolis around Lord. I have long been famous. Hello, I am Rdolphus Lestrange is the fourth grader of Slytherin, and this is mine. The younger brother Rabasran Lestrange also entered Hogwarts this year. Bellatrix is bothering you to take care of my brother for me because I have to continue patrolling. Rdolphus said.  
"Of course there is no problem." Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.  
"Please. Rdolphus continued to patrol after he said.  
"Hello, I am Rabasran Lestrange." Said Rabasran.  
"Lucius Malfoy. Lucius saidlooking up.  
,"Hello, I am Camelopardalolis Black. Said Camelopardalolis.  
"Merlin! You are Camelopardalolis, the red man next to Lord, I have always looked up to you, I really want to contribute to Lord, Knights of Walpurgis! Rabasran said in front of his eyes.  
"Is it?" Said Camelopardalolis.  
"Of course! I have been listening to you and Lord's deeds since childhood! Can I ask you to do Cam? Because your name is too long. Rabasran said.  
"Of course. Said Camelopardalolis.  
"You are such a very loyal little guy." "Bellatrix said.  
"Because I have always been proud of Pure blood and Slytherin. Rabasran said.  
Bellatrix had a good impression on Rabasran because he was loyal to Lord and Slytherin.  
"Sister, Cam, Lucius and Rabasran, almost to Hogwarts, we change clothes first."  
"Whenthe night comes on, this car running for a long time Hogwarts Express finally stopped coming. Camelopardalolis they followed Bellatrix, under the Hogwarts Express together behind the crowd of Andromeda."  
Here freshmen follow me! "The  
hoarse voice sounded, Camelopardalolis looked at the direction of the sound, and was shocked by the height of the person beyond the ordinary.  
"That is? "  
What do you say that?" The Hogwarts hunting ground guard, Rubeus Hagrid, a Half Blood giant, should have killed him early. "Bellatrix said with a hint of madness in his eyes.  
"Half Blood Giant? I also heard that during the period of Lord's study, because the spider of this Half Blood giant killed a Mudblood, it was already crowded and expelled, but the Albus Dumbledore left him as a hunting guard, the school key clerk, really Outrageous. Lucius frowned.  
"Who is..." Hagrid seemed to say something again, but the noise of the new life around him covered his voice, so he shouted loudly: "Camelopardalolis·Black, Lucius Malfoy Where is Rabasran·Lestrange? "  
Damn Half Blood, actually called our name directly..." Rabasran said.  
Because it is not a new life, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Rdolphus, who don't need to take the boat, are ready to board the carriage..  
"Okay, you have passed, otherwise you will be late" ceremony. Andromeda said.  
........................................................................  
Camelopardalolis, Lucius, Rabasran and a boy sit on a small, deep through At the bottom of the Black Lake, until the freshmen saw that they were kneeling on the edge of the cliff, the ancient castle with the tip of the tower, unconsciously opened his mouth slightly, he was Hogwarts. Suddenly a gust of wind blew toward Camelopardalolis, looked around But no one felt the wind. After the  
boat landed on the shore, all the new students needed to follow Hagrid to Hogwarts. The  
largest oak door was closed, and behind this door, they were going to school for seven years.  
Hagrid knocked. Knocking on the door, the door opened immediately, revealing the woman standing behind the door.  
She was dressed in emerald robes, her hair was behind her head, her lips pressed against her lips, and she looked serious and made her succeed in this. A group of freshmen who are still in excitement, the freshmen who were especially noisy, gradually quieted down under this expression.  
It seems that they are very satisfied that the new students are no longer noisy, and the woman nods and ends. Open mouth.  
your"Welcome to Hogwarts. The  
new students looked up at her, slightly breathless, and nervous, and the woman continued. "You can call me Professor McGonagall." When  
she finished, she turned and brought the new students to a small empty house. Through the door, I could see the lights in the corridors lit up, and the vague voices came in from the door, but the attention of the new students. They are all at Professor McGonagall, she is talking about the college.  
When she talked about the branch, the new students were obviously more nervous, and even after she finished speaking, there was a very loud exhalation, her eyes from the new students. They swept over and finally stayed in Camelopardalolis for a few seconds before they regained their sight.  
"So, when it's ready, I will let you know," said Professor McGonagall. "You can organize your clothes during this time. Keep the best. "  
Remember, keep quiet."  
"Professor McGonagall turned to leave, but it is clear that students who did not hold absolute quiet, the method for branch is not clear that they could not help because of intense and wild speculation and small partners, and in the waiting period, out of nowhere The ghosts made them startled.  
Professor McGonagall came back again. She walked out of the room with the new students in a row, went through the hall, and came to a spacious house.  
When they stepped in, they sat inside. Everyone in the room looked at them, most of them with goodwill and curiosity about the new students.  
And just as the new students were careful and hard to see and watch, Professor McGonagall had already moved a stool. And put a shabby spire cap on it.  
A voice suddenly rang: "You may think that I am not pretty,  
but don't take people by appearance.  
If you can find a hat that is more beautiful than me,  
I can put Eat it yourself.   
You can make your dome hat black and bright, and  
make your high-top silk hat smooth and sturdy.  
I am the Hogwarts test cap, which is  
naturally superior to your hat.  
Any thoughts hidden in your mind  
can't hide the golden eyes of the magic hat.  
Put it on and try it out. I will tell you  
which college you should be assigned to.  
You may belong to Gryffindor,  
where there are buried in the hearts of the brave,  
their courage, daring and bold,  
the Gryffindor outstanding;  
you may belong to Hufflepuff,  
where people of integrity loyalty,  
Hufflepuff students who persevere honest,  
not afraid of hard work;  
if Your mind is savvy, you  
may enter the old Ravenclaw of,  
wisdomthose who are wise and knowledgeable  
will always meet their fellows there;  
maybe you will enter Slytherin,will  
maybe you make sincere friends here,  
but those who are sinister and sinister Will do whatever it takes  
to achieve their goals.  
Come wear me! Don't be afraid!  
Don't panic!  
In my hand (although I don't even have a hand  
you are absolutely safe  
because I am a magical hat!)  
When Sorting Hat no longer speaks, Professor McGonagall takes a step forward and holds a hand in his hand. Zhang Parchment.  
"When I call the name, whoever brings the hat, sit on the stool." Professor McGonagall said, and then read a name.  
"Adair·Smith."  
A black curly boy runs and jumps jump to go out.  
"he must be a Gryffindor." Lucius laughed at the guy said.  
"Gryffindor!" then after the Sorting Hat, Gryffindor with his people's applause, walked long table of White."  
Gryffindor."Alexander ·  
a With glasses, Sven’s boy went out.  
“Ravenclaw!”  
Ravenclaw’s man patted his hand and welcomed the boy  
...................................................................  
............   
"Camelopardalolis· Black."  
"heis, heir to the Black family, but Reds Tom · Riddle around." a child said.  
"I heard the magic when he was born in a very . ""  
But he looks very beautiful, first saw him I thought he was a girl. ""  
Merlin! He is very handsome! ""  
I'll wait for you. "Camelopardalolis back to Lucius, Rabasran Camelopardalolis  
said.wearing the Sorting Hat to the head.  
"hello, Mr. Sorting Hat." Camelopardalolis said.  
"hello, is a Black." Sorting Hat said.  
"Yes." Camelopardalolis said.  
"Oh! there is the desire for knowledge, suitable for Ravenclaw, different For the character of other Black family, you are very kind, suitable for Hufflepuff, you are also very brave, for the family, suitable for Gryffindor, but unfortunately he branded the mark for you, marked and the family has been entangled, originally you are suitable for any A college...”  
“Slytherin!”  
Slytherin has been rarely joined over the years, and this year Camelopard was the first to join Slytherin on the Camelopard.  
Bellatrix, Andromeda and Rdolphus started tapping their hands on the Slytherin long table, after which others people began to clap, welcome Camelopardalolis  
him.came Slytherin long table , Two to seven-year prefects stood up, followed by other Slytherin students stood up.  
It was not until Camelopardalolis sat down as the chief seat that they sat down.  
It was all seen by Dumbledore.  
"Lucius Malfoy."  
"Slytherin!"  
Lucius sat on the right side of Camelopardalolis and said he was the first-year deputy chief.  
"Rabasran·Lestrange."  
"Slytherin!"  
Rabasran sat on the left side of Camelopardalolis.  
Professor McGonagall said: "Dolores Umbridge."  
A girl with brown hair and gray-blue eyes went out to Sorting Hat and took Sorting Hat.  
"...Slytherin."  
Then Dolores went to the Slytherin long table.  
"Who is she?"  
"I don't know."  
"Umbridge?n't heard it in the Wizard Society."  
I have"You go away! I want to take this seat." Dolores said to Camelopardalolis.  
"What is your attitude towards the chief!" Rabasran said, picking his wand and speaking to Dolores.  
At this point, all Slytherin looked at Dolores with a kind of, and Lucius just looked at Dolores and Camelopardalolis with a look of drama.  
alertness"Rabasran stopped." The voice of Camelopardalolis came out in this auditorium.  
Both the teacher and the three colleges like Gryffindor looked at Slytherin.  
"Sorry, Miss Umbridge, why do you want to sit in my position?" Camelopardalolis said.  
"Miss Ben wants to sit down, others don't dare to disobey my words!" Dolores said.  
"Where did you come from?" Camelopardalolis said.  
"London is coming!"  
"It turned out to be Muggle." Rabasran said with a contemptuous look.  
"What Muggle! I am Pure blood!" said Dolores.  
"I think you have been in Muggle for a long time, don't know about Camelopardalolis, what family you are, actually in the world of Muggle." Lucius said.  
"Since you said that I can't take this position, it doesn't matter. Slytherin has a chief battle tonight. If you are interested, you can challenge. You can only fight two people in one round. If you win, you can be the chief. I believe other students are all. I won't play, even if I only fight with you, who wins and loses, I don't know, but if you want to fight with me, I will be happy to accompany you, sorry, principal, Professor McGonagall and other professors, I am sorry to disturb your branch, I All students on behalf of Slytherin apologize to you, please ask Miss Umbridge to sit in an empty position." Camelopardalolis stood up and said.  
All the Slytherins then stood up and apologized.  
"Oh! It doesn't matter, Camelopardalolis." Dumbledore said.  
Slytherin has only twelve Wizards to join this year, first: Camelopardalolis, second: Lucius, third: Rabasran, fourth: Dolores, and then many men and women have joined Slytherin, Rayn Slanka, Shiraishi Riona,Ludwig. Von. Goethe,Carissa· Boot,Kyle. Benedict. Forester· Elman,Reese· Brewste,Herman· Sterling,Adeline· Harper,Thurston· Reynolds,Landen·Divor·De·Théophile,Elspeth·Gladbach·Hohenstaufer,Rayne·Orlando,Orion· Hegra· Osiris,Olivia·Hill·Ethan, Alba · Kirkland, Kid · Petter ·   
............................................................  
At the end of the branch, Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment and picked up Sorting Hat and left.  
At this time, Dumbledore stood up. Looking at the students under the stage, they unfolded their arms, as if to say that nothing could make him feel more happy than the students who met Hogwarts.  
"Welcome to you!" He said, "Welcome to Hogwarts! Welcome to the new school year! Before I start the dinner, I want to say a few words. That is: stupid! Cry nose! Residue! Screw!"  
"What exactly does he say?" Something," Lucius said.  
"I think idiots mean: Ravenclaw's male and female wizards are usually the smartest, and Rowena Ravenclaw's students think that students who don't go into Ravenclaw are stupid fools, or Ravenclaw's cleverness is the idiot," Camelopardalolis said.  
“I don’t think it’s like this,” Rabasran said.  
"Cam, what does it mean to cry?" Lucius said.  
“The word crying in our English-speaking country means the fatness of young people. Unfriendly children use this term to insult their peers with poor health, and most of Gryffindor’s students are brave and think that other college students are It’s not as brave as they are, or crying for the courage.”  
“Gryffindor is Gryffindor.”  
“And the residue, which is derived from the textile industry, refers to the trim of the cloth, which is small in size and can no longer be used to make useful items. And we Slytherin is a pure-blooded advocate, we always pay attention to integrity and unity, we are not in the eyes of other students, because they are not Pure blood wizards, are used scraps, or the corresponding selection.  
" In the end, hey, the students in Hufflepuff are not in contact with the first three, not smart, not brave, the blood is not pure, or the corresponding straightforward, Dumbledore's intention is not to remind, we must avoid stereotypes, unity and unity? to organize Latin means: willing Melin bless you ""Melin.!  
Wow Camelopardalolis, I thought you were a Ravenclaw. ""  
Thank you! "Then Dumbledore finished and sat down again.  
Everyone at Gryffindor applauded; while the other three tables weren't, the Slytherins even snorted indifferently.  
Camelopardalolis sat in the first seat of Slytherin's first grade, and the surrounding Slytherin all looked at him.  
Camelopardalolis smiled and responded to them, Slytherin's face was a bit red, and Lucius was still black.  
The Black family has a perfect table etiquette tutorial, coupled with Voldemort's high-end requirements, the noble aristocratic table manners almost integrated into the Camelopardalolis at the table every move.  
Hogwarts' dinner was as good as ever, especially when the freshmen just entered school, House-elf was absolutely trying to make all the stops, just to let Hogwarts' fresh blood immediately like their craft on the first day.  
.............................................................................. After  
eating the last bit of dessert, Camelopardalolis put down the tableware and picked up the goblet and swallowed a clear water.  
Throughout the process, Camelopardalolis is simply interpreting the standard of elegance.  
After eating, Camelopardalolis closed his eyes and quietly felt everything about Hogwarts.  
"Ah!" A scream rang in the Gryffindor, and Camelopardalolis opened his eyes and looked at Gryffindor.  
It turned out to be a prank of the ghosts, Nearly Headless Nick, showing why he almost didn't have a head.  
After eating the school banquet and singing the school song, Dumbledore said something about the ban and the corridor on the fourth floor. After the old people dispersed, they let the seniors return to their respective public lounges.  
Camelopardalolis followed the stairs of the seventh grade chief, the closer to Slytherin, the more serpent sculptures, because Voldemort personally taught him Parseltongue when Camelopardalolis was seven, so Camelopardalolis could hear the serpent sculptures commenting on the new students.  
Finally, finally came to the front of a wet stone wall in the basement, Camelopardalolis knows that the stone wall is not nothing, but a painting of a basilisk, just painted directly on the wall, for so many years, painting It has been covered by moss.  
"The ambition!" The seventh-grade chief shouted the password against the stone wall, and followed the new road behind him. "Remember your password, don't forget!"  
A hidden stone door slowly opened...  
Slytherin's bedroom is in The basement has hard stone walls and ceilings, and the three-dimensional ceiling is surrounded by semi-circular silver-green lights. The overall style is very chilly.  
The corridors and steps that follow the stone continue to go down. The lights in this corridor are really dark. There are snake decorations everywhere, and even the dim chandeliers are hung with statues of small snakes.  
Camelopardalolis thought: "It seems that there is nothing to talk about."  
After a few passes, I arrived at Slytherin's common room.  
This is a translucent lounge at the bottom of the lake. At the entrance is two huge silver snake statues that tower into the ceiling. The walls are made of black marble, and the ground is made of approximately silver birch and green evergreen laurel.  
The ceiling is a transparent semicircle of crystal engraving, and you can see the ripples on the top of the head.  
The huge serpentine chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling and the small snake chandelier around it illuminate the entire lounge, perfect for reading.  
There is a fireplace in the room with a serpentically carved mantelpiece.  
The fire in the fireplace completely drove off the coldness of the cellar. Under each of the carved chairs in front of the fireplace, there were thick pure wool carpets, and there were many places where the cushions that looked very fluffy and soft were scattered, mostly silver and Green, it seems that all this is so warm and not aristocratic.  
The walls on both sides of the lounge are decorated with a large number of beautiful tapestries. The tapestry uses magical textile material that looks like a silver thread, but it seems to flow at all times.  
The "Slytherin Code" was engraved on the silver-gray crystal wall facing the gate. There were a total of one hundred, and Lord said that it was Slytherin personally carved.  
The seventh grade chief said: "Welcome to Slytherin's lounge. For the next seven years, this is your home. Our password is changed twice a week, please pay attention to the bulletin board.  
Remember, don't forget the password. Otherwise, if you say the wrong password, the giant snake that guards the door will attack. It is not as good-tempered the stupid portrait of Gryffindor.  
asAlso, students from other colleges are not allowed to come to our common room, and they are not allowed to tell. Other college people, our password, the person who violates will bear the anger of the entire college.  
Believe me, you will not want to try.  
Slytherin does not have too many rules. The school rules, of course, can not be committed. However, not caught It’s not a foul, isn’t it?” The seventh grade chief smiled a little deeper, and the Slytherins also showed a well-informed smile.  
"But if you are not sure you are not caught, it is best not to try. There is only one thing to remember in Slytherin, that is, Slytherin's reputation cannot be tarnished. If anyone gets caught, then he will be Punishment is not just as simple as deducting college points and closing confinement. "The seventh-grade chief pulled out a threatening smile.  
"This week's time, get familiar with Hogwarts and various routes. You know, Hogwarts is not as friendly as you think. There are often small traps in the corridor that will make you feel embarrassed, and there will be some ghosts who love pranks, Gryffindor We won't waste the opportunity to fall into the rocks. So if you don't want to make a fool of yourself in the days to come, read more and listen more. I believe that people who can be classified into Slytherin still have the ability. Well, I will say Come here."  
At this time, a thick straw-colored hair, a sparse ginger gold-colored beard male professor came in.  
He is the second president of Slytherin, Horace Slughorn.  
"Hello, I am the Dean of Slytherin, Horace Slughorn. You can call me Professor Slughorn and also the instructor of Potions. I like to interact with celebrities, successful people or important people, so I set up Slug Party, purpose. It is to build my network. So now I will first say who can join the students I have chosen, the first one: Camelopardalolis·Black, the second: Lucius Malfoy, the third: Rabasran· Lestrange. "  
"Please ask these three students to meet at the Slug Party every month on the 6th. Well, now is the chief battle, if you want to be the chief, please stand on the stage." Professor Slughorn said.  
The other Slytherins did not enter the stage because they admitted that Camelopardalolis was the chief, but that Dolores was a little troublesome.  
"Please." Camelopardalolis made a gentleman action and invited Dolores to the stage.  
Dolores took out his wand made of eight inches long, birch, and dragon heartstrings.  
And Camelopardalolis didn't take anything.  
"Hey! Your wand!"  
Camelopardalolis did not answer her question.  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Dolores casts a spell.  
Unfortunately, this spell is useless for Camelopardalolis, as if he had a protective net around him.  
"Locomotor Mortis!"  
"Rictusempra!"  
"Why didn't you hurt you!" Dolores said with amazement.  
"It's over? Come to me." After Camelopardalolis finished, Dolores's wand flew to Camelopardalolis, and Dolores flew backwards.  
"Sorry, I have won." Camelopardalolis said.  
"Wonderful! Camelopardalolis you just used the perfect demon spell Expelliarmus and Iron Mantra Shield Charm, and still silent and no curse!" said Professor Slughorn.  
“Professor Slughorn, our second to seventh grade chief, unanimously decided that Camelopardalolis would be the chief lead for the first to seventh grades,” Bellatrix said.  
"Indeed, Camelopardalolis his ability to become the chief of the first to seventh grades, I agree, Camelopardalolis officially became the chief chief, the chief of the second to seventh grade became the deputy chief.  
Well, the night break early, the boys' bedroom is on the left The girl's is on the right.  
Your luggage is already in your room. Your name on the door.  
Is Slytherin is a bedroom for one person. Of course, if you want to apply for a few people, it is ok, we You can combine your bedroom.  
The window of your bedroom is the view of the bottom of the lake. If anyone doesn't adapt, you can change to the normal grass or the backyard of your home. Apply to me before the end of the first week. Yes,  
everyone's bedroom can set their own password.  
Remember, boys can't go to the girls' bedroom, as long as the boys approach the arches leading to the girls' bedroom, the arches will turn into stone walls.  
Girls can go to the boys' bedroom, but I It is recommended that if the girl is not invited, don’t rush into it, don’t be conceited. Remember to check in at 7:00 in the morning. In the common room set, I will first take you to dinner and then take you to the auditorium class place, date is not waiting, then led us by the Camelopardalolis.  
If any of you would be willing to help in the first week because there sister school seniors If you are late for the college, I can only say that your next day will be very happy.  
Finally, before you do anything, please remember that you are a Slytherin." Professor Slughorn finished, It disbanded the new life.  
“Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillands.” Lucius looked at Camelopardalolis.  
"Lucius, isn't this a school motto?" Rabasran said.  
"Don't provoke a sleeping dragon." Lucius went back to the bedroom after he finished.  
"...What?"  
Camelopardalolis is the sleeping dragon in Lucius's heart. The result of awakening is very serious. If I have a son, it is called Draco, Draco Malfoy, and the name is good.  
Then I looked at the nameplate of the bedroom and scribbled myself and the name of Camelopardalolis. I smiled with satisfaction and then opened the door. There were two traditional four-poster beds in the bedroom. The bed was hung with green velvet cymbals. Embroidery of the silver thread. The window of the bedroom is also the view of the bottom of the lake. Lucius likes the scenery very much, which gives her a feeling of being at the bottom of the lake.  
And the scenery at the bottom of the lake is beautiful, although it is night, but because of the magic, Lucius can still see the green grass at the bottom of the lake, and the small fish in which to shuttle freely.  
It is said that the intelligent creatures in Penghu are not allowed to be close to the side of the Slytherin bedroom, just casual! If you look at the lake with Camelopardalolis, you are freehand.  
Each room has a separate bathroom, just found Camelopardalolis not knowing where, just heard the bathroom has a bath sound.  
Camilopardalolis had just finished bathing after Lucius had sorted himself and Camelopardalolis luggage.  
"Camelopardalolis, I have... Merlin! What are you doing!"  
Originally Camelopardalolis had just finished bathing, wearing a black tulle pajamas, a faint red enamel, attractive red lips, and an open coat. The delicate collarbone exposed inside the collar... Do you know how tempting you are! Lucius snorted and swallowed, turned his head and touched the red liquid.  
"What happened to Lucius?"  
"I will take a shower first."  
"Strange? I wrote to Sirius and Regulus." Camelopardalolis said.  
"Camelopardalolis, I..." Lucius saw Camelopardalolis on the floor, pouted and fell asleep, and saw the window open, thinking: "It should be Abner who sent the letter."  
"Really, what about the cold?" Lucius Picking up Camelopardalolis back to his bed, Lucius thought: "Merlin! Why is it so light!"  
Put the Camelopardalolis inside the bed, and he is sitting next to the Camelopardalolis.  
Lucius glanced at Camelopardalolis, and Lucius couldn't help but kiss Camelopardalolis' lips, the collarbone, and formed a red dot. I thought, "Cam, you can only belong to me, Lucius Malfoy."


End file.
